The Crimson Tenshi
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Not for people who r-e-a-l-l-y love Fushigi Yuugi. But it's really alright so far. Just a bit Miaka & Tamahome bashing. ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

************  
  
The Crimson Tenshi  
by Rei Himura  
  
************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY, I just own myself. I don't really hate it so much, but hearing Miaka scream Tamahome's name 15 times per episode is enough to make me go nuts. Rei belongs to Gainax and those people who made Shin Seiki Evangelion. They rule. End.  
  
************  
  
Rei lifted a weary crimson eye. Miaka, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake watched her. She closed her eyes again.   
  
I'm dreaming. I'm in one of those anime soap operas the second child watches. But... I don't dream.  
  
The girl with short blue hair suddenly sat upright on the soft bed. But she didn't recall her hospital bed to be comfortable or the least bit cushy. In fact, it was very much the exact opposite.   
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Konbanwa."  
  
"EEEYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!" shielding herself, Rei backed up on the bed as her soft hazel eyes widened and took in her surroundings. Miaka Yuuki grinned at her and pushed a white porcelain plate decked with goodies, Tamahome was beside her but was far too engrossed in a small pouch in his hands.  
  
That's my wallet. Where is my cell phone? Ikari-sama? Ikari-kun? Tasukete!  
  
A movement to her left alerted her senses and she jumped further behind to see Mitsukake seated at the edge of the bed. His hands were outstretched, holding on to a roll of bandages. Rei blinked. She looked from FY cast, to bed, to her state of near-nakedness, to the FY cast and then she screamed.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***************  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tasuki looked up from playing cards with Kouji. His bandit comrade shrugged and layed down his cards.  
  
"I win." he stated simply.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! HOW IS THAT F#&@&^G POSSIBLE?!?!?! YOU CHEATED YOU B&#^@$D!!!"  
  
**************  
  
"Hey hey. Relax, these guys here won't hurt you." Miaka cooed softly to Rei. The girl was hiding underneath the soft silk covers mumbling to herself.  
  
"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. Oh kami-sama, please tell me this is not happening." chanting the words repeatedly to herself. She couldn't believe it. She was sucked into that horrifying anime. The one that constantly plagued her dreams... or nightmares.   
  
After what seemed like decades, Rei finally poked her head from down under. She eyed Miaka with such scrutiny one thought she was already gauging what her blood type was, the number of bones in her body and whether or not she had a brain. *Which we all know she doesn't* She got out of the bed and pulled the red silk robes around her slim and athletic body tighter. The rich colour only brought out the intensity of her crimson eyes.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked, an eye raised in a threateningly questioning manner. Miaka smiled and helped herself to a meat pie on the table as she recounted the tale.  
  
***************  
  
"Mou Tamahome! We've only just been to five restaurants. One more one hurt right?" Miaka whined to her equally brainless koibito. Tamahome groaned. He was as bloated as a puffer fish. He gave a non-committal groan which Miaka mistook as a 'no' and was dragged away to a seafood outlet to the south of Kounam.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Chichiri! Chiriko! Tasuki! What are you all doing here?" the brunette stooped over to catch her breath. Tamahome blundered somewhere behind her, as round as a ball.  
  
"Hey fellas!" he managed when he finally caught up with them.  
  
"My goodness Tamahome, you resemble a ball." commented Mitsukake.  
  
"Or more like those bubbles with the NyanNyans inside." chirped a voice from behind.  
  
"Nuriko!!!" Miaka shouted and hugged the purple-haired bishounen. The latter smiled softly and hugged her back.  
  
"Well, what are -you- people doing here? I was just out to have my hair washed." The Suzaku shichiseishii blinked and sweatdropped. Nuriko played with his hair, which had an amazing amount of flora in it. He looked like a flower arrangement.  
  
"We were just shopping no da!" Chichiri replied when he finally found his tongue.  
  
"I was looking for the new shipment of scrolls from Hokkan-koku." added Chiriko.  
  
"I just wanted to walk." Mitsukake added softly. Silence enveloped the group for awhile when suddenly, out of nowhere, a purple glow surrounded them, accompanied by a bright flash of light.  
  
***********  
  
"I remember the light." Rei mumbled as Miaka paused to help herself to her 9th meat pie. She looked at Rei, her eyes wide and round as her odangos.  
  
"I remember it now..." she whispered to herself.  
  
***********  
  
"Hai. Ikari-kun."  
  
"Hmm?" Shinji Ikari turned to face the blue-haired entity named Ayanami Rei. Her face was blank and her expression impassive as per usual. Yet somehow he detected something different.   
  
"Will you walk me home?" came the cold question. Shinji blinked and then nodded his head.  
  
"Okay." The pair headed down the road in comfortable yet stony silence. They paused at a traffic light and then the First Children suddenly spoke.  
  
"I've always wondered why the Shito fight us. They're Shito, supposedly creatures or beings of Kami's creation. Do you know why Ikari-kun?" Shinji shrugged.  
  
"I don't know myself. But they shouldn't be called Shito if they fight us. Shito are supposed to be kind and benevolent. They are Angels after all. And Angels were supposed to help and love mankind." the traffic light flashed to the green man and the pair walked on.  
  
"Do you enjoy piloting Ikari-kun?"  
  
"Do you Ayanami?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"Same here. Sometimes it's nice... sometimes it isn't. It all depends. The first time was the hardest."  
  
"The first time is always the hardest." they had reached her block and were now in the elevator. Silence reigned again, but it didn't last for more than a few minutes.  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
"H-hai?"  
  
"Arigatou." the lift stopped and dinged open. Rei stepped out and then without warning, planted a light kiss on Shinji's lips. As she stepped back, she was suddenly enveloped in a pillar of bright light. Shinji shielded his eyes from the intense glare and staggered back, his bookbag dropping to the floor. But as quickly as it came, it left, leaving the young male alone.  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
No response.  
  
"AYANAMI!!!"  
  
***********  
  
"Okay, so there was the light and then you landed on Chichiri. Poor Chichiri, he was no da-ing all the way back to the palace."  
  
"I bet he's more injured than I am..." Rei added in. Poor Chichiri. She would go visit him and apologize and then leave. She looked around the room and spotted her school uniform. The blue pinafore and white blouse. The red ribbon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ne... have you seen my ribbon?" Rei asked Miaka as the girl got up and now stood beside her. She was slightly taller than Miaka. The girl was definately more rounder and more well-endowed than she was. But being an Evangelion pilot too had its own perks. Rei had underwent intensive training in self-defense when she began her career as a pilot. At least she could hold any ill-minded bakas on her own and not rely on bishounen to save her every time she absent-mindedly fell into a fast-streaming river. Rei narrowed her eyes. I could use a nicer figure... Then her forehead furrowed in confusion and puzzlement.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
"Nuriko borrowed your ribbon for awhile."  
  
"Oh... okay. Do you know where Chichiri-san is? I'd like to apologize and then head on home." Rei turned to her side and zipped up her skirt. She shook her head and finger-combed her hair.  
  
"He's in the chamber down the hall. Third door with a green phoenix." Miaka accompanied her outside and then suddenly recalled an appointment with her koibito.  
  
"Gomen ne, I never caught your name." she said almost apologetically.  
  
"My name is Mi-"  
  
"Miaka. Miaka Yuuki. Watashiwa Ayanami Rei." Miaka watched the girl walk down the hall with an air of confidence and authority. How did she know her name and what's with her high and mighty attitude? She shrugged her shoulders and headed off in the opposite direction. She was having lunch with Tamahome in the garden. The thought brightened her spirits and she skipped out.  
  
************  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Chichiri moaned. Who was it now? Tasuki had came in earlier, drunk and yelling. It was supposed to cheer him up. Some sort of get well soon performance. But all it did was make his headache worse. His head throbbed and the last thing he needed was a another drunk rendition of Tasuki's bandit dance. He groaned and shut his good eye. His back was facing the door and he couldn't see who it was.  
  
Rei entered quietly carrying a tea tray. She found a table near the bed side and placed the tray on it. She hoped that by bringing the peace offering, she could at least make up for the damage she had inflicted on the male. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Look Tasuki, I'm not in the mood for your dance no da! Please leave me alone no da!" Chichiri turned around and was shocked to find the girl from earlier on instead of the copper-haired male. She has blue hair too. He blinked, she blinked. Then they realised his state of undress and the girl hurriedly turned her head away, blushing.  
  
"G-gomen n-nasai. Didn't mean to disturb you. I'll be off now. Sorry for falling on you." Rei was prepared to bolt out of the room when he suddenly called her back.  
  
"Wait." it was a plea. A request? Or a command. Maybe all of that but the girl paused in her steps, her back facing him, her breathing ragged. Her face was flushed. Suddenly it dawned on Rei. She was completely unlike herself. She was... more responsive than before. And she was blushing. The only time she blushed was when Ikari-kun had said she would make a good mother. If he only knew...  
  
She could hear cloth rustling behind her and dared not move. Her body was stiff and rigid. She wondered if her heart had suddenly stopped. She couldn't feel her own pulse.  
  
"You may turn now." Chichiri said softly. He had managed to grab an indigo-coloured robe hanging by the side of the bed. The girl didn't move, he wondered if she had heard him. He opened his mouth to repeat his statement when she finally turned around to face him... slowly. Her head was bowed, her eyes shaded and obstructed. Chichiri noticed the tea on the table and smiled.  
  
"Care for some tea?" he asked her, his voice light and inviting. Rei looked up, the blushing had faded somewhat and there was a look of confusion on her face. Maybe the fall had caused her a concussion. She blinked innocently at him. Her crimson eyes amazed him somewhat. He had never known anyone to have such red eyes not caused by illness. She nodded her head mutely and he ushered her to seat at the edge of the bed. Rei sat down silently, her eyes somehow fixed onto the green teapot. It had strange carvings on it, some of it were images and the rest words. She couldn't quite make out what it was. They were not hiragana, katakana nor kanji. Something she had never come across before. Chichiri found her gaze on the teapot and smiled to himself.  
  
"Nuriko's pot. Should have known. He loves this crockery. I wonder how you managed to pry it out of his room, or even more so, his hands and sight." Chichiri asked jokingly. Rei looked at him.  
  
"A lady with purple-hair passed it to me. She said to bring this to your room. Who is Nuriko? And who is that lady?" Rei was puzzled. Why did the lady hand her another person's property. That was... that was dishonest. She had a good mind to return the teapot back to Nuriko and apologize on the lady's behalf. It was a beautiful piece Rei admitted. She ehard Chichiri laugh and she became even more confused. This was another new emotion. She was rarely confused back in Tokyo-3. She knew things, she knew what was going on. But here, wherever here may be, she had no idea what was happening. She wished she could go home.  
  
"Oh that -was- Nuriko." poor girl, she looked so lost and confused. She seemed very charming when she was confused, with the red streak across her nose and the colour in her cheeks. Kami-sama knew she needed some colour, she seemed so pale. He was afraid she was dead when she had fallen on top of him, unconscious.  
  
"But that was..."  
  
"Yes. I know this may seem albeit unusual for you. Nuriko is a man... who dresses up as a woman." he saw Rei gasp and chuckled inwardly.   
  
"Come on... have some tea. It would do good to wipe off a little bit of that confusion on your face." Rei blushed again and sought out solace in the tea cup. She gulped the contents unknowingly and was soon left with an empty cup.  
  
"Here, have some more." Rei held out her hands so that he may pour the tea into it. Chichiri took the cup from her. But when their hands brushed, there was an electrical tingling that ran up and down their backs. Rei gasped. Chichiri gulped. She looked away and he contented himself with refilling her tea cup.  
  
What is this I am feeling? Why do I blush so much? Where am I? Why am I here? so many questions. Not a single answer. Ayanami Rei shut her eyes tightly for awhile as a searing pain shot up her head. She fell back on the bed, the tea tray clattering beside her.  
  
"Hey! Mitsukake!" Chichiri called out before he rushed to the girl's side and lifted her up so that she could lay properly on his bed. She was petite but not frail. The firmness of her body as he carried her had told him so. Whatever it was, Chichiri noted as Mitsukake rushed in and checked on her, the girl was not like any other. She was something else.  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes: This, was random. I have no idea how it came out. But a ncie cross-over edition no? Hehehe. Comment if you want me to continue this. I don't know, but I have a bad habit of not being able to complete stuff since I very much likely tend to lose interest in them. Come on, spur my interest. ^_^. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

************  
  
The Crimson Tenshi  
by Rei Himura  
  
************  
  
Disclaimer: Please say you know FY belongs to who. Please say you do. I'm tired of writing disclaimer after disclaimer. Rei belongs to Gainax. End. *sighs*  
  
************  
  
Chapter 2: Everything will flow... What crap is that?  
  
************  
  
Chichiri checked the girl's breathing after Mitsukake had left. Hyperventilation and induced stress he had said. Stress from what? Chichiri mused to himself. He picked up the tea tray and placed it back on the table. The girl lay on his bed, under the sheets, sleeping. He took a seat on a chair beside the bed and picked up a scroll.   
  
"Well, I can get a little bit reading while I wait for her to wake up no da!" he grinned charmingly to the sleeping figure and began reading.  
  
***********  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open and she brought a pale hand to her forehead, rubbing away the tension. The dream she had was bizarre. Unusual and uncanny. Or actually, it wasn't like ehr to dream. She didn't dream. Never did. If she slept, it was just entering a dark abyss. Yet strangely since her entry into this strange world where neither Ikari-sama, Ikari-kun, Second Child nor Akagi-san were, she felt alone. For the first time, afraid. Her hand went to her heart, making sure it was still beating.  
  
"Aaa... you're awake no da!" came a mellow voice to her left. She turned her head, her blue fringe obstructing her view. Brushing it carelessly away, she saw Chichiri leaning forward. He no longer wore the indigo robe from earlier on, but an unusual blue outfit with a dark blue shawl. *Well we all know what it is right?* He gave her a smile from behind his mask. Rei smiled back, or at least attempted to.  
  
"H-how long have I been unconscious?" she sat up slowly, stretching her neck and flexing her fingers. Chichiri placed a red scroll onto the table and stood up.  
  
"Quite awhile."  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Ne... whatever for no da?"  
  
"For falling on you... for injuring you... and for sleeping in your bed." Rei bowed her head in apology. She didn't like the idea of imposing people. She wanted to be independent, not dependent on people like Ikari-sama. Subconsciously, she shook her head. She heard laughter from the male and looked up.  
  
"Nani yo?" the innocence of her voice reflected back in her eyes.   
  
"Nothing. Really it wasn't your fault miss. Oh yes, I didn't quite catch your name. Miaka wasn't around, picniking with Tamahome again. You seem to know my name very well. Don't worry this isn't my bed anyway. I just use this room when I'm in the palace." Rei blinked and her lips curled into a small 'O'.  
  
"Sou ka... my name is Rei. Ayanami Rei."  
  
"Rei... a very delicate name."   
  
"Ah... er... thank you." Rei blushed. For a while, there was silence between the two until a fateful knock on the door saved them. Nuriko poked his head into the room.  
  
"Chichiri! Ah there's my tea pot. Oh how are you? I hope you're feeling much better. Chichiri, Hotohori-sama says to meet him. Something about clothes for the banquet. Come Rei, I have to get you something for the banquet. And while we're at it, can I have my tea pot back?" Nuriko was a breath of fresh air. He had noticed the silence in the room and wondered what had happened earlier on. He stepped in, his courtesan clothes swishing about the floor like a rippling pond. He moved towards Rei and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Come on, don't be afraid. My name is Nuriko. I'm one of the Suzaku shichiseishii as well as one of the court lady." Rei was mesmerized by her glittering lavender eyes. All she could do was sit and stare. Something she was very good and fond of.   
  
I thought he was a guy. But Nuriko is a girl. I don't understand. Who or what is a Suzaku?   
  
Nuriko noticed the look of utter confusion in her eyes. She sighed and then glared at Chichiri.  
  
"You didn't help explain things to her?" Chichiri blinked at her and raised his hands as a sign of surrender. Sighing, Nuriko sat on the bed and took Rei's hands. She flinched slightly. The girl's hands were almost as cold as ice.  
  
"Come on, I'll explain everything to you on the way alright?" mutely, Rei nodded her head and let herself be pulled out of bed and out of the door. Oustide, she waited as Nuriko went back in to remind Chichiri to meet some man named Hotohori. He popped out again and pulled Rei down the hallway and into another room.  
  
***********  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Nuriko!"  
  
"Hey! Are you on your way to the bath?" Miaka, clad in a red silk robe, nodded her head. Her hair was no longer bunned up into the two familiar and almost disgusting odangos. Instead, the brown tresses hung on her shoulders. Rei had let her hair grown albeit longer since the last angel attack. It hung slightly below her shoulders. Nuriko smiled as an idea popped into his mind. He pushed her towards Miaka.  
  
"Miaka, why don't you bring Rei to the bath with you. I have to go and get something." and someone... she grinned at the bewildered pair and then hurried off. Miaka turned to face Rei and smiled.  
  
"That... that was a girl right?" Rei whispered. Miaka laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No. That was just Nuriko."  
  
***********  
  
"Hotohori-sama. You called for me?" Chichiri entered the Emperor's study to find the 18-year old ruler of Kounam standing by the window. Chiriko was bent over the table poring over a pile of papers. He looked up and gave Chichiri a boyish smile before returning back to the papers. Hotohori tore his gaze from the window and moved towards the centre of the study.  
  
"Yes. Nuriko told me you were not going to attend the banquet."  
  
"I was thinking of going back to Mount Taikyouku. Taaitsukuun might know why Rei was sent here and for what reason. Then we may be able to send her back to where she camed from." Chichiri explained. Hotohori nodded his head and then turned to face Chiriko.  
  
"Well, Taaitsukuun said that you were to remain here. She didn't say why." Chiriko explained after a short pause. Chichiri narrowed his eye. He looked from Hotohori to Chiriko, after awhile, the pair laughed.  
  
"Well, actually, Taaitsukuun wanted to attend the banquet." Hotohori explained after his short bout of laughter.  
  
"NyanNyan included." added Chiriko. All Chichiri could do was just try to comprehend what was going on in the palace. Oh well... guess that old hag needed a bit of a social life too.  
  
************  
  
"So Rei... what school are you from?" asked Miaka. The pair were in the bath, naked. Foam filled every square inch of the rectangular bath and the pair were sitting at the opposite ends of the bath.  
  
"Shinonome High School." came the reply. Shinonome? Miaka screwed her forehead in thought. Where was that?   
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Shin Tokyo-3."  
  
"Huh? Shin Tokyo-3? But there's only one Tokyo in Japan."  
  
"One Tokyo? There are four Tokyos. Old Tokyo, Tokyo-1, Tokyo-2 and Shin Tokyo-3. Four Tokyos after Second Impact."  
  
"Second Impact? Old Tokyo? What is Second Impact?"  
  
"Second Impact occurred because Adam woke up."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"The first human."  
  
"Oh... okay. Why did he wake up?"  
  
"Scientists went to the Antarctic and found him asleep, dormant. They wanted to shrink him so that they would be able to study him better."  
  
"Oh... okay. But why then are there four Tokyos?"  
  
"When Adam woke up, he caused the poles in the Antarctic to melt. The water level rose and flooded numerous cities and countries. The tidal waves caused numerous damages as well."  
  
"Why did they want to study Adam? I mean, they already have humans. They can just study humans now can't they?" Miaka was confused. Adam? Second Impact? Four Tokyos? Rei was certainly not from her world.  
  
"Because they wanted to build Evas to stop the Shitos."  
  
"Evas?"  
  
"Evangelion. Biomechanical humanoid robots designed to protect Earth from the Shitos." Or more importantly from Adam... Rei leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Wow..." was Miaka's reply. Her walnut-sized brain was having trouble trying to digest what the blue-haire girl had just said. She too leaned abck and began to dream of what was to be served during the banquet.  
  
"I wonder how Ikari-kun is..." Rei whispered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing... suimasen."  
  
**********  
  
Nuriko returned with two garments. One for Miaka and the other for Rei. He had picked out a rich red satin-like garment for the Suzaku no Miko and a navy blue kimono-like outfit for the visitor. Rei struggled for yet another smile while Miaka gushed about, hurriedly trying on the dress. She wanted to look good for Tamahome.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Hmm?" Rei stood by the window, looking at the garment. Her fingers delicately held the cloth, running her finger up and down the silk. She looked at Nuriko who was already dressed and ready for the banquet.  
  
"Anything the matter?" the blue-haired girl shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei looked up at him, bit her lip and then leaned forward to whisper in Nuriko's ear.  
  
"I don't know how to wear this." Nuriko's eyes widened and he hid his mouth with his sleeve as he brought back a gasp. There was a familiar glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well then... I'll help you." he whispered back reverently.  
  
"What's going on?" Miaka asked as she bounded in. Nuriko stood up and shook her head.  
  
"Oh nothing nothing. Kimiko, Zhen Li, help Miaka with her clothes." two ladies-in-waiting appeared and ushered Miaka to her room leaving Nuriko, Rei and another girl behind. The violet-haired bishounen turned to face the Eva pilot.  
  
He clasped his hands.  
  
"Well now, let's begin."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: *screams* IYAAA!!! NO!!! This can't be!!! I didn't write that!!! NO!!! Honestly I didn't!!! Why are you looking at me like that? Grrr... wait till I put you inside. Muahahah... then we shall unleash the unmistakeable horrors. Muahahahaha!!! *dragged away by men in white*  
  
Rei: I had trouble with Nuriko. Kept on typing she instead of he. Ignore the parts where I'm too lazy to address my gender confusion.  
  
[rei] 


	3. Default Chapter Title

******************  
  
The Crimson Tenshi  
by Rei Himura  
  
******************  
  
Disclaimer: FY belongs to Watase Yuu-sama and Rei Ayanami belongs to the people in Gainax. I belong to myself. End.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 3: Be... my... guest, be my guest, put your towels to the test...  
  
******************  
  
The atmosphere was incredible. The party feeling everywhere. Tasuki grinned as he took a swig of sake from a porcelain jug. He, and the rest of the Suzaku shichiseishii, were seated at the far end of the table; alongside with the Emperor of Kounam - Hotohori.  
  
"Hey... where are all the food?" asked Tasuki. His stomach, forever empty, was growling for attention. Chiriko and Mitsukake sighed.  
  
"We have to wait for the girls first." said Mitsukake.  
  
"Oh great... they'll take -hours- to get ready." moaned Tamahome. He too was sharing Tasuki's agony.  
  
"Hey guuuuyyysss!!!" came a cry from beyond. The seishii looked up save for Tasuki and Tamahome. The pair were drawing circles on the rims of their drinking goblets.  
  
"Presenting... Suzaku no Miko and the... erm... girl from another world!" Nuriko exclaimed and clapped his hands in encouragement. A veil was lifted, smoke filled the room and the audience sat, enraptured.  
  
"Who's the girl frmo another world?" hissed Tasuki as he struggled to see beyond the billowing smoke. Tamahome shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know. Miaka didn't tell me much." replied the usually money-minded blue-haired Oni. The pair craned their necks. Chichiri leaned back against a pillar and picked up a piece of fruit. With his good eye, he waited for the figures to discern themselves from the perfumed gas.  
  
"Erm... Miaka, Nuriko, how do you move in this?" whispered Rei. She was trying to gather up the cloth behind her but realised in doing so, she was unable to walk. Nuriko tugged the cloth back and then took her hand.  
  
"Here, I'll help you." he smiled at Rei, a twinkle in his eye. It was amazing what an hours worth of make-up could do to a girl. Or girls. He led the trio, hand-maidens trailing behind them with their heads bowed down.  
  
"Well... how do they look?" asked the purple-haired bishounen. The crowds from along the table cheered and whistled in delight and appreciation. The seishii were awestruck. Except maybe for Mitsukake and Chiriko.  
  
"W-wow... Miaka... is that really you?" asked Tamahome, saliva trailing the side of his mouth. The brunette giggled and then leapt into his lap. She pinched his cheeks.  
  
"Of course its me Tamahome... who else could it be?" she mused.  
  
"A goddess..." came the hoarse response. Miaka blushed and hugged her koibito. Rei blinked and looked around, finding a place to seat. She found one, in beside Chichiri. She had wanted to sit beside Nuriko, but found the latter to be in between Hotohori and Tasuki. The coppery-maned bandit was blinking in bewilderment.  
  
"Geez Nuriko... are you sure you're a guy?" he asked in confusion and utter disbelief. Taking it as a compliment, Nuriko blushed prettily and patted Tasuki on the back. However, knowing his hidden strength, Tasuki nearly flew across the table.  
  
"Erm... haha... opps?" sleeve covering his mouth, Nuriko laughed. Rei took in her surroundings. The palace, was lavishly decorated. She wondered if it was this breath-taking before the banquet, or it was usually stunning every day.  
  
"You look very pretty no da..." came a whisper beside her. She turned her head to find Chichiri smiling at her. Rei blushed and looked down at herself.   
  
Her hair was pulled into a bun, set in place with a string of pearls. A few strands framed her delicate and pristine face which was highlighted with soft and glittery make-up. Her lips were lush and red and Nuriko had done something to her eyes to make them look exoticly enticing. The indigo-coloured garment she wore accentuated the curves she never knew she had well, hugging her minute waist like a glove. She placed the wooden fan with the garden scenery painted on it, beside her on the table.  
  
Just pretty? Nothing more? Wait... what was I expecting? To be as goddess-like as Miaka? Her crimson eyes travelled over to Miaka who was gorging her mouth and oesaphagus with food. She winced. Sometimes I wonder... is she bullimic? Anorexic? No... she still has that figure. What -does- she do to not gain weight? I know Second Child makes sure she watches her figure.... for what reason... I don't know. she mused mentally and then when the first course of the meal arrived, busied her mind sampling the delicacy.  
  
Chichiri busied himself with trying to fold the napkin into something intricate. He had wanted to say she looked spectacular, breath-taking but somehow, the only word that he managed to utter was pretty. Chichiri no baka! He glanced sideways at her, watching the slender curve of her porcelain neck. She just doesn't look pretty... she looks... delicious... The young monk mentally berated himself. He shouldn't be thining of such things. They were... sinful... or were they? An image of Taiitsukuun entered his mind and he shivered.  
  
****************  
  
"Oishii... this is good." Miaka said in between mouthfuls. Tamahome nodded his head.  
  
"Miaka, you better slow down. At the rate your eating, your more like swallowing your food rather than chewing it. Very unlady-like you know." said Nuriko. Miaka stopped stuffing, blushed and swallowed down the morsels of food in her mouth with a loud 'gulp' sound. She grinned apologetically back to Nuriko who sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"How's the food Rei?" asked Hotohori. The Emperor had noticed the new arrival's silence throughout the meal. She seemed to have been secluding herself from the world, isolating herself from the usual chatter and banter that occurred during banquets. His eyes fell on Chichiri who was equally isolating himself from the group. It dawned on him, the pair was so alike.  
  
Rei looked up and smiled.  
  
"It's delicious. I've never quite tasted anythign like this." she replied gratefully. Hotohori noticed she had put the meat aside and then narrowed his eyes. Looking back up, Rei noticed his confused expression and mistook it for anger.  
  
"Ano... gomen ne. I didn't mean to offend you by not eating the meat. I'm a vegetarian." she explained hurriedly. The group was silent, Tasuki and Miaka blinked.  
  
"You don't eat meat?" asked Tasuki. Rei shook her head.  
  
"But then you'll be missing out on a lot of good things. How can you just eat vegetables?" he added, curious to know why this onna didn't appreciate the better part of life and preferred eating her greens like a goat.  
  
"I... I don't really know. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything." she whispered, her fingers trembling. A hand came over hers.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not offended or anything. It's interesting to know that there are a few people who don't eat meat too. I'm one of them." Chichiri spoke.  
  
"You didn't offend me or anything my dear Rei. I was just curious. You could have mentioned earlier." apologised Hotohori for making the girl feel uncomfortable. Rei looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Arigatou..." she whispered.  
  
"Well then, it's time for dessert." announced Nuriko. Chiriko grinned and Tasuki cheered.  
  
"Alright!!! Bring it on!!!" shouted the copper-haired-fanged individual.  
  
************  
  
The banquet was spectacular and the citizens of Kounam were delighted. All went home with full stomachs and with complete gratitude for their kind and gracious Emperor.  
  
The night was silent and tranquil, with a calming and soothing ambience. Excusing herself from the group, Rei walked out into the gardens. Eager to clear her mind and take a breath of fresh air.  
  
"May I join you?" asked a voice from behind. Rei paused and turned around to find Chichiri smiling warmly at her. His mask was kept in his room. Somehow, he didn't feel he needed to hide behind the mask when he was with her. It was strange, thathe felt so much more comfortable with the enigmatic female than with any of the seishii. What did this mean?  
  
Rei smiled and nodded her head. She waited for Chichiri to move closer towards her until he took a place by her side, before moving on.  
  
"It's a lovely night isn't it?" she spoke, her voice soft, tinged with a hint of sadness. Chichiri looked up, at the stars and the velvety black sky.  
  
"Yes... it is..." he replied. They walked on until they reached the small pagoda-like structure situated beside the pond. Rei entered it and leaned on the bannister. Her gaze swept across the pond, across the illuminating image of the glittering moonlight. Chichiri caught a glimpse of her ethereal profile before leaning on beside her, gazing out on the pond.  
  
"They are very nice people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The nice group of people. Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tamahome and Hotohori. Not to mention Miaka." she explained. Chichiri nodded his head. What about me?  
  
"You're very nice too..." she added a moment later. A blush creeped up her face, making her seem more goddess-like than before.  
  
"You should blush more often."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"And smile too." Rei blinked and turned to face Chichiri. She caught a hint of amusement in his eye and raised hers in bewilderment. His hands came up to cup her chin.  
  
"You're skin is very pale... and you look sad. Almost every time I see you." his voice was low and deep. Their eyes locked and then she looked away. Chichiri removed his hands and continued gazing back out at the pond.  
  
"You stil love her..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Riena."  
  
"H-how did you know? You read the book?" Rei shook her head.  
  
"I saw it."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I'm not exactly from the same timeline as Miaka. I'm from the future... a very long way into the future. Where the book of the four gods has been animated."   
  
"Well that was a complete breach in privacy..."  
  
"I know... but I didn't watch it. Souryuu-san does and she keeps tell-"  
  
"Souryuu?"  
  
"The Second Children. Souryuu Asuka Langley."  
  
"Weird name..." Rei smiled.  
  
"Why Second Children? Why not First Children or Third or Fourth? What does it mean?"  
  
"I'm the First Children. Ikari-kun is the Third Children. Suzuhara-kun is the Fourth. We are all pilots."  
  
"Pilots? Of what?"  
  
"Evangelion..." she turned to face Chichiri who was now watching her with much interest. She sighed... and so here comes the tale of her so-called life.  
  
"You don't really have to tell me... You're upset by it. I understand." Rei blinked. How did he know? She nodded her head and smiled. To be reminded of home so soon... so early... wasn't what she wanted to do. She had figured Kami-sama wanted her to take a break from the life she lived. Her mind was too preoccu[ied to realzie what was actually happening around her. Without knowing, she suddenly felt another pair of lips brushing over hers. A soft warm tongue pushing them open. She obliged willingly, and the kiss deepened. Chichiri's arms snaked around her waist and held her closer to him. Her arms entwined themselves around his neck.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Chichiri..."  
  
Was this what it felt like to be loved? This kiss was so much different than the one I shared with Ikari-kun. I feel... emotions... Strong emotions. Not fleeting ones that come and go. So powerful... I like this feeling. The emptiness in my heart is gone. Love... I love love... I love... Chichiri...  
  
Light surrounded Rei and Chichiri. It began as a soft pruplish glow that began to grow in intensity. The pair suddenly torn apart and Rei disintegrated along with the flash of light.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
No response.  
  
"REI!!!"  
  
****************  
  
Where am I?  
  
Rei opened her eyes. She was submerged in a familiar orange liquid.  
  
LCL...  
  
"Rei." she knew that voice. Deep, hollow, devoid of warmth and emotion.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"It's done. Get dressed and we will go for lunch." Gendoue Ikari adjusted his spectacles, after receiving a nod of confirmation from the blue-haired female floating in the tank of LCL before him, he walked away. He did not see the single tear escaping her closed eyelids. He did not see her mouth open to utter a name.  
  
"Chichiri..."  
  
****************  
  
Author's Notes: Muahhahaah!!! Guess what? It ends here!!! Yes!!! Finally, I have gotten rid of the Crimson Tenshi. Sorry, this was written on a spur of the moment. Maybe I'll want to continue, a sequel perhaps. Then again, NOT!!! It's over!!! Done!!! Kapush!!! Hallelujah!!! Omodetou gozaimasu to ME!!! So now that it's over, review it ne? ^_^  
  
[rei] 


	4. Default Chapter Title

**************  
  
The Crimson Tenshi  
by Rei Himura  
  
**************  
  
Disclaimer: Rei belongs to Gainax, FY belongs to Watase Yuu.  
  
**************  
  
Epilogue: How could it be? This is not the end... or is it?  
  
**************  
  
"Ayanami?" Ikari Shinji blinked as he walked past a ward. He moved a few paces back and found the blue-haired girl sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. She was looking down, at the white tiles, humming a soft tune. He moved into the room and waited for her to look up.  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
"Ikari-kun..." Rei looked up at the fourteen-year old warm-blooded male, a sad nostalgic look on her face.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Then all the Intelligence guys swept the whole of Japan looking for you. Where did you go?" his voice was almost frantic and he had abandoned his book bag and was now sitting beside her. She gave him yet another sad smile. Shinji was puzzled. This was so not Ayanami. Ayanami didn't smile. At least when she did, it was after a battle when she could have died.  
  
"I went to meet a soul mate." came the whispered reply. Rei got up and walked towards the window. Outside, sunlight had touched the rooftops of the buildings in Tokyo-3. An enormous cave-in sat in the city centre, prior to the last and recent Angel attack. Her fingertips trailed the window pane, sliding down until they rested on the sill. Shinji blinked. He didn't understand what the First Child had just said.  
  
**********  
  
"Chichiri! Chichiri!" Miaka shouted and pranced about looking for the blue-haired monk. He was seated above her, on the branch of a tree. He would have been laughing at her antics to find it , but he realised he was in no mood to do so.  
  
Why did you leave?  
  
Why so soon?  
  
His fingers reached his lips, recalling the soft pair that he had kissed a few days back. He closed his eyes and leaned back.   
  
Why was Kami-sama doing this? Always playing around with him. What pawn was he in what kind of game? Couldn't they just leave him be?  
  
He opened his eyes and then took out his kasa before stepping into it. Whatever it was, he would never forget it. He would never forget her.   
  
Not when he knew he had found the one.  
  
*************  
  
"Wondergirl seems to be occupied the past few days." Souryuu Asuka Langley hissed through gritted teeth. Shinji merely nodded his head. The pair trailed behind te enigmatic blue-haired female as she walked on in the direction of school. Usually she just looked straight ahead, oblivious to the sights and scenery which surrounded her. But suddenly, she paused every now and then to look at birds, at trees and even at people as they brushed past her in their hurry to get to work. She even greeted a few with her trademark forlorn smile.  
  
It was all too weird.  
  
"Must have been the trip. She disappeared for a week right Shinji?" Asuka whispered into Shinji. When she received no grunt of approval, she elbowed him and the latter coughed.  
  
"What the *cough* hell are you *cough* trying *cough* to do Asuka?" he hissed back, eyes glued onto Rei as she stopped to look at a squirrel climbing a tree.  
  
"I said, something happened while she was away." growled Asuka. Shinji shrugged.  
  
"How would I know?" came the annoyed response.  
  
"Well you were with her when she went *poof* just like that." argued back the red-head. Shinji rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what if I was? All I did was kiss her and then she was suddenly-"  
  
"You WHAT?!?!?!" Asuka widened her eyes in horror and shock. That blue-haired idiosyncratic female had -dared- to kiss the Third Child? How dare she... How dare she!!!   
  
"I kissed her. Geez, what's your problem Asuka? Not as if you care to begin with." Shinji shrugged off and continued walking on ahead. Asuka recovered from her moment of shock and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just amused wondergirl would kiss -you-." she added haughtily. Shinji halted in his steps and spun around to face her. A look of anger etched onto his face as he glowered back at the German girl.  
  
"What?" she asked, hands on hips.  
  
"You know what Asuka? I think your jealous. Your jealous that I would kiss Rei and appreciate it a whole lot better than when I did kiss you. There was no holding of my nose, nor was there the gurgling of mouth when it was done. There was no utter revulsion on her part. She liked it. I liked it. You, obviously didn't." came the bitter response. Shinji turned back and ran up beside Rei. She turned to smile at him and he blushed back in response.  
  
"Anything the matter Ikari-kun?" she asked innocently and then turned around to find Asuka seething. She faced Shinji again and blinked.  
  
"Nothing Ayanami... nothing." he smiled back and the pair headed off to school.  
  
************  
  
"Chichiri!"  
  
"What is it no da?" the monk turned to find the horrendously floating face of Taiitsukuun. He nearly jumped back and yelled 'eep' but kept his ground. He heaved a sigh of relief behind his mask.  
  
"I have found the reason as to how and why the girl entered the book of the four gods."   
  
"Oh... alright no da."  
  
"We'll discuss this in the prayer room. Come now." Chichiri nodded his head and followed Taitsukuun to the room.  
  
"So what is it no da?" he asked whene they finally reached and some NyanNyans served them tea. Taitsukuun leaned back before speaking.  
  
"She arrived here out of her own free will."  
  
"Free will? How is that possible no da?"  
  
"Please let me continue." the hag responded. Chichiri nodded his head and took a sip of his tea.  
  
"She came here of her own free will. How it happened, I don't quite know. Somewhere and somehow, she was able to foster a connection with this world. One of the reasons was perhaps she had travelled here during an astral journey and opened a link to this world."  
  
"An astral link? She dreamt of coming here no da?"  
  
"Most possible."  
  
"Does this mean she can return?" Chichiri's voice was eager. Rei could come back. Rei could return. She possibly would. Then he would tell her, he would ask her to stay and not go back. He didn't want her to.  
  
"Well I think so... anything the matter Chichiri?" Taitsukuun leaned forward. Chichiri shook his head.  
  
"Nothing no da. I'm alright no da."  
  
"But even so, there's still the explaining of why she came here. Or why she chose to come here. It seems that in her astral journey, her astral projection liked it here. Thus creating a link." Chichiri nodded his head. She liked it here. But which part of here did she like?  
  
"So what do we do now no da? She returned back to where she came."  
  
"Well... we don't know her true intentions. We don't know whether she's on the good side of the bad side. Maybe another trick of the Seiryuu." She's not like that. She;s not evil at all. She's Rei. Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Oh yes... and I think that young ruler of Kounam has another meeting with the seishii. Better get going."  
  
"Yes no da." getting up, the monk took off his kasa and jumped into it. Arriving in the palace courtyard in a matter of seconds.  
  
****************  
  
"Wow... I didn't know Ayanami could play that well." one the the girls commented as the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 scored another goal in the basketball tournament.  
  
"Yeah... she usually just sits and brood in that corner of hers." added another one.  
  
"Yeah... she's changed hasn't she?"   
  
"A lot." girl number 3 replied. The trio watched Ayanami grin and slap a few high-fives with her team mates.  
  
"I don't think Asuka likes it though." they turned to face Asuka who was red in the face, seething with fury and anger. Her intense gaze was fixated on a certain blue-haired girl.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well for one thing, she nearly ripped the basketball to shreds after Ayanami scored her twenty-seventh goal." the referee held on to the fifth ball, refusing to let Asuka hold on to it should she use it to vent her frustrations.  
  
"Gee... she really doesn't like Ayanami does she?"  
  
"No... but I heard she tried to make friends with Ayanami on the first day of school."  
  
"What happened? I wasn't in school."  
  
"Well, Ayanami said what for and she fumed."  
  
"Whoa... Ayanami has attitude."  
  
"Hey look, the boys are drooling again."  
  
"Time we screamed some senses back into them." the group of girls giggled and then dispersed. Touji looked at Kensuke who looked at Shinji who was then watching Rei.  
  
"Well... that doesn't explain the change in mute-girl's attitude." he drawled in his Osaka accent. Kensuke nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah... something happened to Ayanami, released a lot of her pent-up frustrations and inner conflicts. She seems a changed person, this should have happened earlier. Can you imagine what she'd be like then? The whole Shinonome High male community would be at her feet. She's a very nice girl." when he had ended, Kensuke realised Touji and Shinji were looking at him oddly.  
  
"What?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Inner conflict? Pent-up emotions? Where'd you read that crap?" Touji asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"My mom's a psychiatrist remember. She spews this everytime during dinner time." replied the video-camera wielder.   
  
"Ayanami has inner conflicts... why didn't I think of that." Shinji mused out loud.  
  
"Think of what?" Asked Suzuhara and Aida together.  
  
"Remember I told you about the freak unit testing of Unit 00?"  
  
"Well... yeah... but it when berserk-" protested Kensuke.  
  
"They said her mind was unstable."  
  
"Well then, she's got a lot of things on her mind then." announced Touji. But he was as curious as Shinji as to what went on in the blue-head's mind. The trio looked at each other.  
  
"Is it possible to ask Katsuragi-ichi?" asked Touji, he couldn't wait to meet the purple-haired beauty again. Just thinking of her made him salivate.  
  
"Well... I could try. But she's working late again today." faces fell.  
  
"Could we visit her?"   
  
"Out of the question." came the curt reply. Another groan of rejection. The crowds cheered as Rei's team won the match and then began to disperse slowly, but not after congratulating the players.  
  
*********  
  
"Well Ritsuko?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything on Rei?"  
  
"Nothing really. Her disappearance was probably a chance for her to get away from Nerv."  
  
"So how was it that she disappeared from Nerv in a matter of a few hours and -none- of Intelligence could find her?"  
  
"Intelligence is dragging their arses again." Ritsuko replied and typed in a few more commands into her computer terminal. Misato stood beside her, sipping hot and freshly brewed coffee. Her mind was still pondering over Rei's disappearance. She got a nice hour long lecture from Fuyutsuki and Gendou about her job as to taking care of the pilots and tracking their whereabouts.  
  
"And I thought my job was to just kick Angel's arse..." she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Ritsuko turned to face Misato.  
  
"Nothing... just nothing. I'm going to the cafeteria. Care to join?"  
  
"No thanks... I have work to do."  
  
"Okay. Ja!"  
  
************  
  
Rei flopped onto her bed and looked up at the peeling ceiling. I should do something about it. She turned to her side and glanced at the mess of bloodied bandages on the floor. I should do something about that too. She turned on her stomach and looked at the wall.  
  
"Chichiri..." she smiled to herself, recalling his smooth procelain features, the scar on his left eye and the mass of glossy and luxurious blue hair. She ran her fingers through her own blue hair. It felt smooth. She sighed and then closed her eyes.  
  
"If only I could see you again..." Rei breathed in deeply, the room was warm before but suddenly it was cool. She felt herself floating, her body weightless. She cracked her eyes open a glimpse and then saw herlsef whizzing past a myriad of colours.  
  
"What the...?" she uttered before a look of joy passed her face. Arms wide open, she ran into the welcoming figure.  
  
*************  
  
Fishing was his only solace. Away from the world, away from the harsh and cruelty of life. Oh he had experienced it before. The loss of the two most important people in his life. And now... the lost of a third. But hwo could he say it so soon? He didn't know Rei. Or at least he thought he didn't know much about her. Yet she knew almost everything there was about him. Why did she mean so much to him? What was it about her that attracted him so?  
  
The smile. Ahh... the sad enigmatic smile that reminded him of his own as he often sat contemplating what would happen if he still had Riena.  
  
The eyes. He had never seen anyone with such intense crimson eyes. Or crimson eyes to begin with for the matter.  
  
Her glossy blue hair. Ironic wasn't it? That she nearly resembled him in the aspect of physiology. He recalled the way Nuriko had done her hair during the banquet. It had made her neck look longer and graceful, like that of a swan's.  
  
Her face. Alright... so in general, everything was attractive to him. He fell for her, hook line and sinker. And he couldn't do anything about it. He looked out at the pond, the very pond she had been looking over on that fateful night. He sighed. Closing his eyes, he didn't relaize the temperature to drop suddenly, a gust of wind blowing through his hair. He turned, he gasped, he saw.  
  
***************  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Chichiri..."  
  
"You came back no da."  
  
"I know. I missed you." she had flung herself on him and he still found it quite hard to believe she was there. Slowly he moved away from her a little, looking at her from head to toe. She was the same as before, only her face more flushed. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a different version of her uniform when she first arrived. He leaned in and smelt her hair... lavender... She smiled at him and tiptoed to caress his face lightly with her delicate hands.  
  
"Don't go back..."  
  
"I won't. I don't want to."  
  
"Good..." and the pair embraced each other in the waning sunlight.  
  
*************  
  
"Sir, this just arrived." Gendou looked up from his computer terminal and received a letter given to him. He adjusted his spectacles and scrutinised the envelope. It was addressed to him. He knew the handwriting. Rei...  
  
"Well... what is it?" asked Fuyutsuki. He was seated across the man behind Nerv, fingers steepled, expression stern and hard. He watched Gendou open the envelope lightly and read its contents before placing it backon the table.  
  
"Prepare Rei. Then send her to the test activation room." Fuyutsuki nodded his head. He understood. He may not have seen the letters contents, but he knew what it meant. He got up and left the room, not noticing an almost fatherly smile on Gendou's face.  
  
************  
  
"Now this was spooky."  
  
"Yeah... three days ago she was Miss Popular and now, look, she's back to square one."  
  
"I wonder what happened."  
  
"Me too." the girls whispered and then hurried back to their seats as Asuka entered class, Shinji trailing behind her. All is back to normal. I'm still popular and I have Shinji wrapped around my finger. She smirked in Rei's direction but the girl ignored, choosing to look out the window.  
  
************  
  
"What about things back home?" Chichiri asked as he stroked her hair lightly. Rei plucked another grape and fed it to him.  
  
"Everything's settled." he blinked back a response.  
  
"You won't miss anyone?"  
  
"I will..." recalling Ikari-kun, Rei smiled softly and then turned to face Chichiri and the placed a playful peck on his cheek.  
  
"I know he understands... even if he doesn't quite know it." Chichiri's arms snaked around her slender waist and he dipped slightly to bite in her neck before trailing kisses to her nose, carefully avoiding her lips. He tickled her and she giggled, he took the exact moment to place a yearning kiss on her lips...  
  
***********  
  
For there never was a story of more complexity, love and joy, than of an Eva pilot named Ayanami Rei and a blue-haired male named Houjun.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: Haha... I love my Rei and I love Chichiri. you didn't think they'd suffer now do you? I know you're itching to comment so go ahead. The review box is all yours. ^_^. A bizarre story of love dedicated to my online friend Polnareff. I think he'd least expect it but... here's your story bro!  
  
[rei] 


End file.
